Those Masked Men
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: kathorakiryu prompted: We're both cosplayers and we somehow always manage to meet each other at cons dressed as a popular ship and people want photos of us in compromising positions and oops now we're kissing" AU


**I had way too much fun determining who they should cosplay in this.**

* * *

Blaine knew he must look like a complete dweeb, but he couldn't keep himself from staring up at the glass-domed roof of the convention center in awe. Posters for all sorts of new Marvel and Lucasfilm projects hung from railings high above him, and all around him were, well, _his people._

"You look great!" Blaine called to a girl in a killer Daenerys Targaryen costume. "Love the dragons!"

"Oh my God, perfect timing!" she yelled back, eyes widening in excitement. "I just saw your partner come by!"

"Wh-"

"Hey! Captain Rogers! Can you come back, please?" she continued, speaking over Blaine's attempt at a question. She then turned to her buddies - dressed as Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell - and said, "This photo is gonna be _great._ Everyone's so into Stucky after _Winter Soldier_ , but there's still something about Stony that does it for me, you know?"

"Oh, I feel you," Sansa said as Margaery nodded along vigorously.

"Were you asking for me?"

Blaine had to consciously keep his jaw from dropping once he got a look of the man Dany had called back. He wasn't a blond, but the muscles filling out his costume more than made up for that discrepancy, in Blaine's opinion - he was half tempted to start a petition to recast the films, his love for Chris Evans be damned.

"Yeah, I found your Tony!" Dany said, gesturing at Blaine. "Would you mind…?"

"Oh! Um, as long as it's okay with you?" Captain America said, looking adorably surprised at the request.

"Of course!" Blaine said, probably a little too quickly to sound completely casual. "I don't mind at all."

"Oh, you're not together?" Margaery asked. "But you entered so soon after each other."

"Just a weird coincidence, I guess," Blaine said, meeting eyes with Cap as they shrugged in sync and having to suppress a shiver because of it. He was suddenly grateful for the hard, opaque plastic of his Iron Man suit.

"So - how would you like us?" Cap asked, shaking his head slightly as he turned back to the girls.

"Maybe - and feel free to say no if this is too much - but maybe Cap can dip Tony? There's this piece of fanart I love with them posed like that," Dany said, looking tentatively hopeful.

"I can handle that," Blaine said. "You?"

"I'm fine with it," Cap said, making Dany bounce slightly and clap.

Blaine walked over to Cap - and God, he wished he knew this guy's actual name, but Cap was better than nothing, he supposed - and wrapped his arms around the other man's warm, broad shoulders.

"Ready?" Cap asked quietly. At Blaine's nod, he continued, "One...two...three."

Blaine hitched his leg up as Cap grabbed his waist and dipped him with practiced ease. They naturally locked gazes, making Blaine feel curiously adrift yet somehow completely anchored at the same time.

 _He's so close…and he smells so good...God, his_ lips…

"Oh, that's a great shot!" Dany crowed, breaking the moment. "Thanks, guys, really. I appreciate this so much."

"Not a problem," Blaine said once he recovered his voice. Cap had swung him upright almost the second Dany had finished speaking, and it took him a minute to find his balance again.

"My pleasure," Cap said, sounding a bit strangled.

"Holy shit, is that Stan Lee?" a voice yelled from the other side of the hall, causing a mass stampede. It was all Blaine could do to stay on his feet in the crush, much less keep track of Cap. By the time everyone had been settled down, Cap was gone, making Blaine feel a little more lost than was probably normal - they had literally just met, after all.

 _Maybe I'll see him again_ , Blaine thought, straightening his shoulders and walking on. _I mean, yes, it's a large crowd, but maybe we'll go to one of the same panels or something._

Unsurprisingly, Blaine didn't fall for his own bullshit, and Cap was nowhere to be found for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Dude, you look so good," Sam said, brushing a strand of his obnoxiously orange wig out of his eyes.

"Even with the hair?" Blaine asked, feeling uncomfortable. They had decided to go this comic-con together as Harry and Ron, meaning Blaine had to go without hair gel for the day to really nail the look.

"Your hair is fine, man, you gotta stop touching it," Sam said, batting Blaine's hand away from his head. "You're gonna rub off your scar if you keep swiping your hand against your forehead like that."

"I'm sorry, I just - holy crap," Blaine said, freezing when he spotted a familiar silhouette a few feet away.

"What? Who's here? Is it Matthew McConaughey?" Sam asked, frantically peering off in the direction Blaine was looking.

"No, it's-"

"Oh my God!" another guy said excitedly. "Drarry is here!"

The familiar silhouette turned around, revealing a face that had been showing up in Blaine's dreams for the past two months, though this time it _was_ framed by blond hair - Cap must have felt like his natural chestnutty color wasn't appropriate for Malfoy's white-blond locks. When he spotted Blaine across the way, he stiffened slightly before a pleased smile spread across his face.

"Hi," Blaine mouthed, waving. He couldn't help but also smile broadly when his wave was returned.

"Who's that?" Sam asked, looking between the two of them blankly.

"That guy from last time!" Blaine said, hoping the guy formerly known as Cap could read lips very well. "You know, the one I had to-"

"Will you two take a photo together for me?" the excited guy cut in, looking like he'd be willing to beg. "You're, like, my dream fancasts come to life."

"Why not?" Draco/Cap said, a playful look in his eyes as he walked over. "Not the first time this has happened to us."

"I guess we're making a tradition of it," Blaine replied, hoping his heart rate would calm down a little before he was inevitably forced into contact with this man again. Harry's robes weren't quite as concealing as Tony's suit. "What would you like us to do?" he asked, turning to the other guy.

"So I've always dreamed of Harry and Draco taking one of those awkward prom photos," the guy said, "with Harry standing behind Draco and trying to hook his chin over Draco's shoulder instead of the other way around."

Blaine flushed as he pictured how close that would put him and Draco/Cap, but he didn't say anything against the request.

"That's a new one," Draco/Cap said, looking a bit bemused but positioning himself in front of Blaine accordingly. "Ready when you are."

"Incoming," Blaine replied, figuring it was only polite to warn him after he'd been so kind as to count down to their dip last time. He wrapped his arms firmly around Draco's waist and rose ever so slightly onto his tiptoes to get his chin over his shoulder, feeling the other man shudder almost imperceptibly in his embrace. Once the fan had confirmed he'd gotten a good shot, Blaine released Draco/Cap just to grab his wrist.

"I'm Blaine, by the way," he said. "I meant to tell you that last time, but things got a little crazy."

"Kurt," Draco/Cap said, looking a little surprised at the courtesy. Before he could say anything else, though, Sam ran over and interrupted.

"Bro, McConaughey really is here! C'mon, we've gotta go right now," he said, dragging Blaine away.

"Wait! I didn't even-" Blaine tried to protest, wanting to maybe get Kurt's number, but Sam was determined, and Kurt was out of sight before Blaine knew it.

* * *

"These ears feel weird," Blaine said, tracing his fingers around the prosthetics for the billionth time that day. When no one responded, he stopped in his tracks and looked around the hall in concern. "Artie?"

"Hey, Mr. Spock!" a group of thirty-somethings called out cheerfully, waving.

Blaine ceased in his searching long enough to smile politely and wave back, but the group saw something behind him that made them squeal with glee, making him turn around in wonder.

"Kurt!" Blaine said, almost against his will.

"No, it's _Kirk_ ," Kurt teased, smiling and walking over to Blaine. "And the tradition continues."

"We're spookily good at this," Blaine said.

"You guys know each other?" one of the Trekkies asked. "Does that mean you'd be willing to let us take some pics?"

"That just seems to be how we do things," Kurt said. "Any particular pose you'd like?"

"You've seen _Into Darkness_?" the Trekkie said. At their nods, she continued, "It'd be killer if you could pretend there's a wall between you and re-enact the death scene."

"That's got to be the tamest request we've ever had," Blaine said, a little stunned.

"I like my angst," the Trekkie said, shrugging.

"I respect that," Kurt replied. "You ready, Blaine? Or, I'm sorry, Mr. Spock?"

"Let's do this, Kirk," Blaine said, grinning. He started closing the gap between them, one hand outstretched, when he tripped over a loose piece of carpeting and lost his balance. "Shi - _mmph!_ "

His speech wasn't cut off by hitting the ground.

It was cut off by hitting Kurt's lips.

Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer, and Blaine could do nothing but run his hands up Kurt's arms to sink them into his thick, lovely hair. All thoughts of where they were and what they were supposed to be doing exited Blaine's mind in favor of fragments like _more_ and _yes_ and _home._

A loud "Holy _shit_ " from one of the Trekkies finally caused them to split apart, both blushing furiously.

"Well, _that_ pic's gonna go viral," the Trekkie who'd originally asked them to pose said. "Unless you don't want me to post it, of course."

Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Maybe not yet," Kurt said after a moment. "But would you mind sending it to me? I think Blaine and I are going to want to remember this."

"Sure," the Trekkie said, and she and Kurt took a second to share contact info. Once they'd left, Kurt turned back to Blaine.

"This is a little out of order, but would you like to go out with me sometime? Maybe not in costume, but I'm flexible," he said, smirking.

"Wh - yes. Yes, absolutely," Blaine said, stumbling over his own words in his hurry to accept Kurt's offer. "That would be great."

"Really? - I mean, wonderful," Kurt said, a true smile appearing on his face.

"We could start now, if you wanted," Blaine said. "I mean, I need to find my friend and make sure he's okay, but I'm free otherwise."

"It would be nice to know you're not just a figment of my imagination that disappears after these meetings," Kurt said, linking his arm through Blaine's.

"You've had that worry too?" Blaine asked.

"It might be _illogical_ of me, but I've thought about you a lot, Blaine," Kurt said, looking impossibly cute when winked after his _Star Trek_ reference and then impossibly shy as he finished his sentence.

"Well, that's good," Blaine replied with a smile. "Because I find you _fascinating_."

"So this could be a good _enterprise?_ "

"The very best."

(As it turned out, quite a few predictions from that con came true. Kurt and Blaine's dates turned out to be a very good enterprise indeed, the photo of their kiss _did_ go viral when they posted it on their anniversary, and the promises that writers made at the _Arrow_ panel played out well during the next season. Sure, that last one didn't have a lot to do with Blaine personally, but as it served as the inspiration for him and Kurt to go as Oliver and Barry at the next con, he figured he could include it in the list.)


End file.
